Mikkugan X sabaku
by Karentje
Summary: What if there was an other, almost extinct, dojutsu called the Mikkugan? A mixture between the Sharingan and the Byakugan, with powers you haven't even seen yet. And what if Gaara of the sand starts to form a very close friendship with the girl who possesses the Mikkugan? Read and you'll see! Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,  
I just want to say that this is my very first Naruto fanfic, oh well actually this is my very first fanfic of anything. :D**

**This story is (obviously) based on Naruto but I did make some slight changes to make the story mine. For example Naruto lives now with Iruka in an orphanage because I just thought it was weird that a boy from his age lives alone :/**

**Also all the kids are around the age of 15, except Temari and Kankuro of course and the story takes place somewhere after Sasuke took of to Orochimaru and Gaara turned good and everything.**

**And if the storyline doesn't really match with that of the original Naruto, I don't care, It's MY story.**

**Well enough talk, I talk to much. Please read an review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make Gaara appear in a lot more episodes. Koemi is mine though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Koemi groaned and pushed herself up, she noticed that the room was spinning and her head was pounding like hell.  
Slowly she looked around and saw that she was in a bed, in a room she didn't know and in clothes she had never seen before. Carefully she got her feet out of the bed and tried to stand up, but as soon as she did she started seeing black spots and she slumped on the ground.

"What's wrong with me? Where am I and what happened?" she thought.

Not long after she fell on the ground she heard footsteps and an man came in with a worried expression on his face.  
She had never seen the man before, he was tanned and he wore his hair in a ponytail, some kind of headband with a weird symbol on it covered his forehead and he had a big horizontal scar on his nose.

When he saw Koemi sitting on the floor, he immediately rushed to her aid. He helped her up, supported her, and led her back to the bed where he gently put her down.

'Are you alright?' he asked her worriedly

She looked at him suspiciously, she thought he looked rather weird and had a strange clothing style but he seemed friendly.

'Where am I? And who are you?' she asked, ignoring his question, her voice sounded raw and her throat hurt. Now that she thought about it, she noticed that her whole body hurt. The man took a glass of water that stood on the bedside table and gave it to her. She took it gratefully and drank all of it.

'My name is Iruka Umino and you're in my house. This is actually an orphanage for orphaned children so when I found you I decided to take you here.' He explained.

'When you found me?'

'Yes I found you in the woods, just outside the gate. You were unconscious and petty beaten up, you've been asleep for three days now.'

Her eyes widened, she had been asleep for three days?! She didn't have a clue of what could have happened or how she got here but she was certain that she wasn't in England any more. His name wasn't an English name and the house looked like one of those Japanese houses she had seen in movies.

'What country am I in and which city is this?'

'You're in Japan, this villages is named Konoha and is also known as the village hidden in the leaves.' Iruka said.

'I'm in Japan?!' she asked in shock.

How the hell could she have gotten from England to Japan on her own?! She really had to try her hardest not to freak out in front of Iruka.

'How did I get here, in Japan?' she asked when she managed to calm herself down a little.

'I should be the one asking you.' Iruka replied, 'This village is a hidden village, it isn't known to many people and there are few who are able to find it. So I'm also wondering how you managed to get here on your own.'

'I…I don't know.' Her voice was shaking a little, 'The last thing I remember is that I was in England, I had just finished my last day of school and I was going back home and then … nothing.'

She tried her hardest to remember something about what could have happened after that but it was all black.

'I've never heard of the village hidden in the leaves and I have no idea how I could've gotten here.' She finally said.

Iruka frowned and he had a worried look on his face. Koemi swallowed, she was getting scared, she was in a village she didn't know, with a man she had just met and miles away from home. Her parents and her friends, they must all be worried sick about her. Finally Iruka looked at her.

'What's your name?' he asked friendly.

'Koemi Omara.'

'Well Koemi, it seems like you have a bit of amnesia.' He said with a look of compassion in his eyes, 'How are you feeling? Do you think you can walk?'

She nodded slowly, she was still processing everything she had just found out, and she got to her feet. Iruka nodded approvingly.

'I want you to come with me, we are going to go to the hokage maybe she knows what we have to do with this.' He said and he gave her a reassuring smile, then he turned around and motioned for her to follow him.

she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but she followed him, absorbed in her own thoughts.

* * *

Koemi found out that the hokage was the leader of Konohagakure, Iruka had told her that hokage actually meant 'fire shadow' and that he or she was the strongest shinobi or kunoichi of the village. When Koemi had asked him what a shinobi and a kunoichi were, he had just smiled at her and looked away. She had decided not to ask any further because she felt that he didn't want to tell her and she didn't wanted to annoy the man who had gone through the trouble of taking care of her.

Now she was standing inside 'the hokage residence' as Iruka had called it, it was the largest building in town and behind it were the faces of four men carved into the rocks.

In front of her sat a young woman behind a desk, her chin was leaning on her hands and she was staring at Koemi intensely. It seemed like the ladies eyes we staring right into her soul, it made her feel uncomfortable, so she looked away.

'Hokage-sama, this is Koemi, she's the girl that I found in the woods.' Iruka said politely.

Koemi could hear that he had a lot of respect for this woman.

The woman kept looking at Koemi intensely, although the lady's staring made her feel uncomfortable, she decided put up a brave face and to look her in the eye. She noticed that the woman was quite pretty, she had blonde hair which she wore in two ponytails and she had gold brown eyes. Suddenly she got up and walked over to Koemi and then she smiled at her.

'Koemi, how nice to finally meet you. My name is Tsunade and I'm the fifth hokage of Konohagakure.'

'N…Nice to meet you to Tsunade.' Koemi said nervously.

'Cough…sama…cough' Iruka said in a very unsubtle way.

'Tsunade-sama.' Koemi corrected herself , "Very subtle Iruka, really." She thought sarcastically.

'So tell me Koemi, how did you get here and what happened to you before Iruka found you?' Tsunade asked her.

'I'm sorry but I really don't have a clue.' She told her.

'It seems like Koemi-san has a bit of amnesia Hokage-sama, she can't remember anything about how she got here in Konoha.' Iruka interfered.

Koemi looked at the older man in surprise, this was the first time she had ever heard somebody use a suffix behind her name and it sounded a little weird to her.

'I see, well there isn't much we can do about that.' Tsunade frowned, 'I guess she'll have to stay in your house for a while then Iruka, are you OK with that?'

'Yes of course, we've got a guest room for her, she'll be in good hands.' He smiled.

'OK then, that's settled, Koemi you'll be staying at Iruka's house untill you are fully recovered.'

'But, what about my parents?!' she protested

'huh?'

'they don't know where I am and they must be worried sick! Is there any way that I can contact them?'

'Well…you could write them a letter.' The hokage suggested.

'Write…a letter?' Koemie asked, she was so used to cellphones and computers that she found the tought of writing a letter a little old-fashioned.

'can't I call or skype with them or something?' she asked.

'We don't often use computers or phones here because we don't want people to find the hidden leaf village.' Tsunade replied.

'But …' she protested.

'But I guess for one time we could make an exception. Iruka, you have a computer don't you? The hokage interupted.

'yes, Hokage-sama.'

'OK then make sure this girl can 'skype' or call her parents safely.' She demanded.

On that moment, a boy, about Koemi's age, came rushing into the hokage's office. He wore an orange tracksuit with orange trousers and the same headband as Iruka. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he didn't even knock.

'Grandma Tsunade!' he yelled, he seemed to be excited over something.

He silenced when he saw the people in the room. Then a big smile spread across his face.

'Hi Iruka Sensei! Hi, … oh you're that girl Iruka sensei brought home a few days ago.' He said energetically while turning to Koemi.

'Koemi, this is Naruto he is one of the orphaned children that stay with me.' Iruka said while putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

'Hi! The name is Naruto Izumaki, I'm a top ninja and one day I'm gonna be hokage, believe it!' Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Koemi couldn't help but smile, this boy's energetic personality was contagious.

'Hi I'm Koemi Omara, but what's that you said about being a ninja or something?' she said a little confused.

'Oh yeah we haven't told you yet, did we?' Tsunade asked, 'Well you probably should know that this village is specialized in training ninja, a male ninja is called a shinobi and a female ninja is a kunoichi. We often get requests from other villages for several sorts of missions and when the mission is a  
success, we receive a payment.'

Koemi raised an eyebrow to the elder lady, she had said it like it was the most normal thing in the world but Koemi didn't really know if she had to believe what the woman was telling her or not.

'you're kidding right?'

'No were not!' Naruto said, 'there are a lot of ninja in this village just like me and Iruka and the hokage is the strongest ninja of them all. you know what? If you don't believe us, I'll have to take you with me when I go training so you can see how awesome ninjas really are.'

Naruto grinned at her and she looked at Iruka in surprise.

'Euh…yeah…sure why not.' She still didn't really believe what they were telling her but at least now she knew what Iruka was talking about earlier.

'Now Naruto, why did you come running in here like a runaway bull?' Tsunade asked him.

'Oh well… euhm...I forgot.' He grinned sheepishly and everybody fell anime style.

* * *

**Ok that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I know, there doesn't really happen much but Koemi has to meet everyone first and get to know the village a little better, doesn't she?  
****Gaara doesn't appear yet in this chapter or the chapters after this one but he will definitely appear, just give me some time!**

**Lots of love ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my story! This one took me quite some time to write, pfew.  
So I hope you like it and please review!  
****Ps: I know I wrote in the first chapter that Konoha was situated in Japan, I also know that that isn't the case in the real series but it is in my story ;p**

* * *

Naruto was dragging Koemi down the streets of Konoha, it was already getting dark and most shops and restaurants were closing. The blond boy was talking enthusiastically to Koemi but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Her mind was still processing everything she had found out today. There was also the fact that some of the villagers were looking suspiciously at her, or Naruto, she couldn't tell. If Naruto had already noticed their stares, he didn't show.

'Hey Koemi?' He suddenly asked.

She forced her mind to concentrate on him again and turned her head to look at the boy.

'Yeah?' She said.

'You're from England right? Then how come you have a Japanese name then?'

'My grandma was born and raised in Japan but she and my mother, who was then just a child, moved to England about twenty years ago. I was named after her.' She explained to him.

'Oh I see.'

Then suddenly two men appeared in front of them, they were completely dressed in black and their faces were covered, leaving only their eyes and hair for the two children to see. One of the two was tall and had long, black, greasy hair. He wore a black cloak and there was a large star shaped object attached on his back. The other one was shorter but more muscular than the first man, he was bald and he had a scar on top of his hairless scull.  
The man with the black hair look at Koemi, their eyes met and she could feel a shiver running down her spine. She could see that he was up to no good, there was danger in his eyes.  
She looked around her, they were in a small and dark street, it was deserted except for them and the two men, there was nobody to call for help.

'You guys aren't from the leaf village. Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here!' Naruto demanded.

Koemi looked at him in surprise. She saw that his muscles were tense, he could also feel the danger in the air, but she was amazed that he could speak so fearless. She didn't know if he was brave or just really stupid.

'Why would we tell you, little brat?' The man with the black hair said.

'Hey, I'm not a little brat! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and if you don't watch out I'm going to wipe the floor with you!' Naruto yelled.

'Just keep your mouth shut and get out of the way so we can get the girl.'

'Huh? Koemi?'

Koemi's eyes widened, these guys were after her? But why? Naruto turned his head to look at her, he had a confused expression on his face and questioning eyes. It was as if he was asking her if she knew the men and why they wanted her.

She shook her head, 'Naruto, I …I've never seen them before' Her voice trembled, 'I don't know what they want with me.'

He merely nodded, 'Hey what do you want her for?' The blonde boy asked while turning his head to the guys in front of them.

'Oh well, there's just someone who…would like to meet her.' The one with the black hair said and Koemi was sure that there was an evil smirk underneath the mask that he wore.

Koemi swallowed, her knees were trembling and she looked at Naruto, he stood in a defensive position and ready to attack any moment.

"_He's got to be kidding."_ She thought, _"There is no way he can take these two out on his own. And I'm too scared to do anything, curse my cowardice."_

'Well you're not getting her!' he yelled.

'We'll see about that.' The one with black hair said.

'Make it quick Jiro, we don't have much time.' The bald man spoke for the first time, his voice was low and he sounded bored.

'Yeah yeah, just let me have a little fun first Katsuro.' The man named Jiro said.

Koemi saw Naruto reach for a pouch attached to his belt and Jiro reached for the object on his back. After that everything happened really fast, Jiro threw the big object and it swirled around in Naruto's direction. Naruto jumped high in the air. The object just missed him, then he leaped towards the man.  
He was holding some sort of knifes in his hand and when he got closer he threw them at Jiro, who easily dodged the three of them.  
Naruto made a fist and aimed for the man's face but he missed and Jiro planted his knee in Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped but the blonde quickly recovered and jumped out of reach of the black haired man, then he made a hand sign.

'Shadow clone jutsu!' He yelled.

Suddenly there appeared more Narutos and instead of one, there were ten Narutos surrounding the two men. Koemi's mouth fell open when she looked at the Naruto clones and for a moment she forgot that she was scared.

'Real shadow clones? Impressive.' Jiro said in a mocking voice. 'But not impressive enough.'

All the Narutos jumped on the men, the ones who got hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. But there were three Narutos who managed to give Jiro a hard punch in the face at the same time. The black man was send flying backwards and hit the ground a few feet further. He tried to get up but was too week and lost consciousness. Meanwhile Katsuro gave one of the Narutos a hard punch in the face and he was also send flying, all of the clones disappeared except the one who got hit, the real Naruto.

'Naruto!' Koemi yelled.

Naruto slowly got up, there was blood on the of his mouth but he quickly wiped it away. She wanted to run towards him but suddenly she felt a knife against her throat and she froze.

'He isn't the one you should be worried about right now.' A cold voice said from behind her.

Then the knife fell on the ground and another man dressed in black slumped down next to her, he had really short brown hair but she couldn't see his face, he was unconscious. She slowly turned around, shaking, and looked at yet another man standing behind her. He had spiky, white hair, he wore a mask that covered the biggest part of his face and his leaf headband covered his left eye. He had probably hit the man who was threatening her which had caused him to lose consciousness

'Kakashi sensei!' Naruto yelled happily.

'Oh shit.' Katsu said and he threw something on the ground, smoke covered the whole street and Koemi started couching. When the smoke cleared Katsu was nowhere to be seen, he had left his two unconscious partners behind.

'What happened here?' Kakashi asked and looked at Koemi suspiciously.

'Those three men tried to kidnap Koemi but I stopped them.' Naruto said while pointing at her.  
he had already forgotten that he was almost knocked unconscious too and that this Kakashi guy was the one who saved their butts. What he said only made the white haired shinobi glare at her even more. She swallowed, she was still shaking and the man's glare didn't really help.

'I see, and why where they after you exactly?' he asked her.

'I…I don't know' she said while cursing her trembling voice, 'I've never seen them before, I swear.'

'hmm, are you sure?' Kakashi asked while raising his eyebrow, the one that was visible obviously. Koemi just nodded.

'I see.' he said while turning around to pick the two men up.

'Good work Naruto, I'll take care of these two and report this incident to the hokage.' He said and started walking off but then he turned around.

'Oh and Naruto, keep an eye on her OK?' He did something that looked like a smile underneath his mask, however, Koemi could see that he didn't really trusted the situation, or her. Then he took off.

'Glad that's over,' Naruto said while placing his hands behind his head, 'I really kicked those guys their butt didn't I?'

Koemi raised an eyebrow slapped the back of his head.

'Auw, hey! Where did you do that for?!'

'You shouldn't be so cocky, you know very well that this Kakashi guy saved your butt back there.'

'What!? That's not true! Oh and you could be a little more thankful that I protected you, you know!'

Koemi smiled, she was glad that she was able to calm down a little but she was still wondering why those men had wanted her of all people and then there was the fact that Katsuro was still on the loose.

'Yeah you're right, who knows what they could've done to me if you wouldn't have been there. Thanks a lot Naruto.'

Meanwhile in the hokage office:

'I'm surprised you just told her everything Lady Hokage.'

'I wasn't really eager to tell her, Iruka but she would've found out eventually so there wasn't really a point in trying to hide it.'

'So you trust her then?'

'She looks innocent but it would be foolish to trust her completely without any second thought, after all looks can be deceiving. But you seem to already trust her Iruka.'

'O, eh well …' Iruka laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He was pretty sure that he had just been called foolish. 'She looks a lot like a very kind shinobi I met about twenty years ago, when I was still a little child, she has the same gay-blue eyes.'

'hmm, does she?' The hokage asked.

There was a knock on the door and it went open. Kakashi Hatake was standing in the doorway.

'Lady hokage, I have to report something.' He said

'What is it?'

'I just handed two foreign ninjas to the guards outside the building. They had infiltrated the village and attacked Naruto and some girl named Koemi.'

The eyes of both Tsunade and Iruka widened a little when Kakashi mentioned the names of the young genin and foreign girl.

'Why did they attack them?' Iruka asked.

'I don't know but apparently they were after the girl.'

The hokage had a worried expression on her face, she stood up and walked to the window. She looked at the village as if she was looking for the two children.

'But, could it be because of her chakra, lady hokage?' Kakashi asked.

'Yes, that might be possible.' The woman said, 'Well let Ibiki interrogate the two shinobi, we might be able to find out more.'

'_This isn't good,' she thought, 'the girl has only been here for a few days and already this has happened, this really isn't good.'_

* * *

**SOOOO that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it. And what did you think of the fighting scene? Not enough blood maybe? Hmm probably, well that was the first time I wrote a fighting scene so I hope it was good.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed and keep reading ;)**


End file.
